


This is no goodbye

by AmityBlight



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, set after wilw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityBlight/pseuds/AmityBlight
Summary: After the post grudgbygame celebration at the owl house, Eda decided to ask Luz about the whereabouts of the stuff that used to be in her cheatbox and other alterations she noticed at the box which leads to Luz confessing something important to Eda.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Eda Clawthorne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	This is no goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found out that there is a bi-flag drawn no Eda's cheatbox. A lot of people now think that Eda's bi as well. My theory on why there is a bi-flag on the box is different and this little fic is my take on this situation. This little piece was not well prepared and thought through but regardless of that, I am as always open to any criticism and correction in grammar and spelling. I am just an ordinary human with round ears and English is not my first language so I will make mistakes but I will gladly learn. Hope you guy still like it.

"So kid I'm glad you had fun on the grudgby field today and had the chance to create your very own grudgby memories. I had the chance today to recreate and live threw some old memories of my time as a star player in a match myself. But as I was about to assure my victory with one of my good old smoke bombs all I was able to find in my cheatbox was this," Eda said before holding up the note Luz left in her cheatbox. "I mean I still won the game but still, a little heads up before you 'clean' something of mine would be nice. On the Boiling Isles you never know what powerful artefact may be hidden under the appearance of some useless toy," Eda added with a mischievous voice but a playful grin on her face. 

Luz slightly laughing, " So this was not some ordinary dusty old lunchbox, upps. But Edas this is great, you won without the need to cheat. Doesn't this feel great."

While fishing in her hair of endless storage Eda had something else on her mind, " There was something else I found."   
" This symbol. I have never seen anything like this before. Is this some new type of coloured glyph you found? Did you try and enchant this box for some reason?" Eda asked with a frown on her face while pointing on the three stripes on her chatbox. 

" O...Oh this mmh... I guess I got a little carried away after the drawing I did on the note and, I don't know... I kind of decided to draw the bi flag on the box. I'm sorry. I hope you are not mad," Luz answered whit an uneasy voice, fumbling with her hands. 

Eda still frowning whit a little hint of hurt and disappointment in her voice responded, " I can't believe this. Is this really it? So I guess this is the end then. If summer camp is actually over you don't have a choice but to go back home to the human world. Still, weird way to say goodbye even for you humans." 

" Oh, no that is not what this means. This is not a symbol for when someone is about to leave, " Luz laughing to herself.

" Well if bi does not stand for goodbye and if this is not some sort of glyph, what does it mean then? " Eda asked with a curious expression on her face.

" I'm ... well it... it is a symbol of pride and love. A symbol some people, people like myself us to express the way they love. In my case, it's a way of showing, that I like boys and girls. I mean like-like, " Luz said with a slightly shaking voice facing the flor.   
Then she quickly adds, " I... I can get it off if it bothers you."

"What, now that doesn't bother me. I mean I like-like men and women and satyrs, some demons, you know this one time I dated this banshee... my point is, it doesn't bother me to have this on my former cheatbox, because there is nothing wrong with that and there is nothing wrong with you Luz. Now come here you little goofball, " Eda said with a loving voice while pulling Luz into a tight hug. 

" Thank you, Eda you are the best mentor I could have ever asked for, " Luz said still rapped in Eda's hug. 

" Easy kid don't become too sentimental with me, cause I am going to kick your but in a bit. What do you say we get King in his intimidation armour to cheer for us, I mean me, while we have a little grudgby game," Eda suggested with a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah, that would be great. I just learned the fire spell. This would be a great opportunity to practice that, " Luz replied with a gleeful voice. 

As Luz went upstairs to get King, Eda looked after Luz, actually realizing how much her little human apprentice grew on her and dreading the day she will have to say goodbye for good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate if you guys could share your thoughts or tell me any tags I could or should add. I just found the owl house a couple of weeks ago and love it soooo much. If you can watch the show live do so to support it. Feel also free to share any kind of theories you have about any aspects of the show. I enjoy reading those.


End file.
